jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Nieposkromiony apetyt/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Ej, Śmiertniki oznaczymy sobie na żółto. Teraz już wiadomo, że pochodzą z Rozpaczliwej Wyspy. Astrid: Dobrze robię? Gdybyś chciał się może przyłączyć to zapraszam. Czkawka: Ech, skoro tak. Oj, chyba coś sobie nie radzisz! Astrid: Okej, niech ci będzie. Fajowska ta twoja tarcza. Czkawka: A dziękuję bardzo, też mi się podoba. Lecę sprawdzić co u bliźniaków. Mieli znaczyć smoki na Księżycowej Wyspie. Astrid: Mogę się założyć, że świetnie sobie radzą. Mieczyk: Ha! Szpadka: Łee… Mieczyk: Haha, ale czad. Wiesz, od zawsze czułem, że fiolecik to twój kolor. Szpadka: Wiesz co brat? Może byś powiedział czasem „przepraszam”. Mieczyk: No w sumie… w sumie bym mógł. Dobra… Przepraszam. Ale w fiolecie tak mi się podobasz. Szpadka: Słyszałam. Ech. Czkawka: Ej, ej. Mieliście chyba smoki oznaczać, a nie sobie rzucać. Mieczyk: W sumie, jakby na to spojrzeć, to akurat twoja wina. Czkawka: moja? A czemu moja? Szpadka: Eee, błagam cię. Dałeś nam farbę do ręki i myślałeś, że no niby jak to się skończy? A mówią, ze to my jesteśmy durnowaci. Ech. Mieczyk: A swoją drogą, ile tych smoków mamy pomalować? Czkawka: No tyle ile się da. Im więcej smoków oznaczymy tym lepiej będziemy się orientować kto jest skąd i dokąd się akurat wybiera. Szpadka: Łał, to brzmi… Eee… Czkawka: Niesamowite? Mieczyk: A jakie jest przeciwieństwo do „niesamowicie”? Astrid: Czkawka! Umawialiśmy się chyba, że każda wyspa ma swój kolor. Czkawka: No tak. A co? Astrid: A to, że widzę tu dwa różne Gronkiele. Kurcze, może pomyliliśmy farby? Czkawka: Nie wydaje mi się. Mieczyk: Na nas to nie patrz. Dałbyś nam zielony, chyba wiesz co by było. Czkawka: Dobra, to ja zapytam Śledzika: Te malowanie to jego pomysł. Astrid: Serio chcesz teraz wracać na Berk? Czkawka: Nie. Wyobraź sobie, że nie. Szpadka: Ty, a co on kombinuje? Mieczyk: Pewnie odkrył nasz magiczny papier. Ten co my mieliśmy odkryć. Szpadka: Zawsze musi być pierwszy. To nie fair. Czkawka: Przestańcie, to nie magiczny papier. Ostatnio wpadliśmy ze Śledzikiem na pewien pomysł. Nazywa się to Poczta Latająca. Mieczyk: Głupia nazwa. Szpadka: Hehehe… Co nie? Astrid: Błagam, ty serio myślisz, że Straszliwiec poleci akurat na Berk? Czkawka: Owszem, prościusieńko do Akademii. Straszliwce się bardzo przywiązują do miejsc, więc dla nich zupełnie naturalne, że wracają do domu, czyli tam, skąd je wypuściliśmy. Mieczyk: Aaa… Ej! Ej! Astrid: A skąd mamy wiedzieć czy doleci? Czkawka: Stąd, że Śledzik i Sączysmark pojawią się na Smoczej Wyspie. Astrid: Pss. Jasne, jak się pojawią to ja normalnie pocałuję Sączysmarka. Czkawka: Ojej, a kogo my tu mamy? Jest Śledzik i jest Sączysmark. We własnych osobach, na Smoczej Wyspie. A wiesz, rozmawialiśmy z Astrid o tobie. Sączysmark: Haha, no, nie dziwne. Astrid: Jak powiesz, język ci wyrwę i zęby wybiję, zobaczysz. Śledzik: Patrz, dostałem wiadomość. Ja wiedziałem, że ta poczta się uda. No to mów, co się takiego stało? Czkawka: Widzieliśmy zielone smoki na Księżycowej Wyspie. Sączysmark: I to jest ta wielka sprawa? Stary, no błagam, wyrwałeś mnie z szalenie ważnej czynności. Śledzik: Że w sensie ze snu? Sączysmark: Snu upiększającego. A ty myślisz, że co? Że takie buźki dają z natury? Czkawka: Myślisz, że to okej, że zielone smoki pojawiły się na fioletowej wyspie? Śledzik: Nie. Coś tu się nie zgadza. Księżycowa Wyspa miała być fioletowa, tak jak powiedziałeś. Czkawka: No, właśnie tak powiedziałem. Astrid: To… skąd tam niby nagle zielone smoki? Śledzik: Nie zielone, proszę cię kochana, pistacjowe. Powinny siedzieć na Wyspie Najwyższych Drzew. Jeszcze chwilę temu je malowałem. Astrid: Okej, tyle że te twoje pistacjowe smoki jakoś się, popatrz, przemieściły. Śledzik: Ha, serio dziwne. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, trzeba to zbadać. Lecimy na Wyspę Najwyższych Drzew. Sączysmark: Fantastycznie. Już się zaczynałem martwić, ze dzisiaj już nic się nie wydarzy. Do zobaczenia na Berk, frajerzy! Czkawka: Słuchajcie, coś mi tu nie gra. Gdzie się podziała wyspa? Astrid: Może się zgubiliśmy? Śledzik: O, kochana, Śledzik się nie gubi. O nie, nie, nie. Według mapy powinna być gdzieś… Gdzieś… Astrid: Że gdzie powinna być? Czkawka: Ej no, nawet jak się trochę zgubiliśmy i tak powinniśmy ją widzieć. Astrid: Błagam was, wyspy tak po prostu nie znikają. Śledzik: Może było trzęsienie ziemi? Czkawka: Albo wulkan. Śledzik: Thor się wkurzył? Może Odyn? No co? Myślałem, że szukamy sensownego wytłumaczenia. Astrid: No to wytłumacz mi to! Pomarańczowe. Śledzik: A ściślej przydymione brzoskwinki. Astrid: Z której one są wyspy? Czkawka: Według rozpiski z Głazopiaskowej. Śledzik: Aaa, Wyspa Głazopiaskowa. Nieskazitelne plaże, nieograniczona różnorodność najwyższej klasy minerałów dla mojej księżnisi. Czkawka: Kierunek Głazopiaskowa Wyspa. Śledzik: Ha. Jakaś większa mi się wydawała. Astrid: Poważnie? Czkawka: Ja… Ja, jeśli mogę… Liczyłem trochę na te nieskazitelne plaże. Śledzik: Jedna wyspa nam zniknęła, a druga wyraźnie się skurczyła. Astrid: No, czyli wyspa jednak może sobie tak po prostu zniknąć. Śledzik: Ale… Ale skoro wyspy znikają, to co ze smokami? Czkawka: Dobre pytanie. W końcu smoki mieszkają na określonych wyspach z określonych powodów. Śledzik: Typu pożywienie, warunki lęgowe. Astrid: Hej, ale jeśli one stracą dom to my możemy stracić całe gatunki. Czkawka: No to trzeba się szybko dowiedzieć co się dzieję. Okej, pędem wracamy na Smoczą Wyspę. Astrid: Hah, o ile jeszcze tam jest. Czkawka: O rany, ale tłum. Astrid: Popatrzcie na kolory. Śledzik: Eee… Pistacje widzę. Yyy, przydymioną brzoskwinkę. Astrid: Ej, jest nowy kolor! Czerwony. Śledzik: Gdybyś mogła, proszę, cynober. No co? No cynober. Czkawka: Dziwne, zleciały nam się smoki z trzech różnych wysp. Patrzcie. Jak sobie narysujemy linię, wygląda na to, że i inne wyspy są zatopione. Wyspa Bora Głowy, Wyspa Thora Skały. Szczerbatek. Trzeba to natychmiast sprawdzić. Astrid: Czekaj, też lecę. Czkawka, to niebezpieczne. Czkawka: No, a niby czemu? Astrid: Bo… Bo ja wiem? Jakieś znikające wyspy i smoki latające bez ładu i składu. O, to takie przeczucie. Czkawka: Och, racja. Śledzik, zostajesz. Mogą przylecieć kolejne smoki. Śledzik: Jasne. Nowe smoki. Sztukamięs, Śledzik na posterunku. Czkawka: Wyspa Bora powinna być pod nami. Widzisz? Też zniknęła. Astrid: To co teraz? Rany, patrz co się stało ze skały Thora. A ty wiesz? Może ta cała teoria z gniewem bogów nie była taka głupia? Czkawka: Chodź, zerkniemy sobie z bliska. Te ślady wyglądają znajomo, ale jednak jakoś inaczej. Astrid: Inaczej? Ale jak? Czkawka: Są takie… większe. Astrid: To brzmi jak… Czkawka: Jak Krzykozgon! No proszę, ktoś tu się chyba dobrze odżywiał. Astrid: Nawet aż za dobrze chyba. Aaa! Aaa! Czkawka: Jego krzyk dezorientuje smoki. Astrid: Co ty nie powiesz? Czkawka: Czyli to Krzykozgon rozwala te wszystkie wyspy. Pewnie robi pod nimi tunele. Tyle tuneli, że zapadają się same z siebie. Astrid: No rozumiem, tylko po co? Czkawka: A skąd mam wiedzieć? Chodź, przyjrzyjmy się z bliska. Sama chciałaś niebezpiecznie. Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Nie denerwujemy się. Kto wie, może chce się zaprzyjaźnić. A może nie… Ha! Astrid: I co?! Smakują pistacje?! Ała. Wichurka, spokojnie, po prostu się trzymaj. Cel pal. Niezła jestem całkiem. Śledzik: Fiołkowe przyleciały. Rozumiesz? Mamy pistacje, brzoskwinie, cynober i fiołki. Czkawka: No wiem. Byliśmy na Wyspie Bora Głowy. Śledzik: O nie, patrzcie. Jeszcze alabaster. Astrid: Z Wyspy Thora. Śledzik: Co tam się dzieje? Czkawka: Niestety dokładnie to samo co na innych wyspach. Krzykozgon, Śledzik. Śledzik: Ooo… Ten Krzykozgon? Krzykozgon wrócił? Czkawka: Myślę, że od dawna czaił się w ukryciu. Astrid: No. I zrobił się jeszcze większy i jeszcze okropniejszy. Śledzik: Eee, a dużo większy? Astrid: Am, am, am i znika wyspa. Taki dużo większy. Śledzik: Ym… Czkawka: Tego się spodziewałem. Krzykozgon leci po jakiejś swojej wymyślonej ścieżce i niszczy absolutnie wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. Śledzik: Czyli, że leci prosto na nas. Czkawka: Nie… Nie to jest akurat najgorsze. Astrid: Poleci prosto na… Berk. Śledzik: No… No to trzeba szybko wracać i… i… i… i ostrzec Stoicka. Czkawka: Nie. Pokonamy drania. Zostajemy i będziemy się bronić. To ostatnia wyspa przed Berk. Ostatnia szansa. Astrid: Słuchaj, ja lubię wyzwania, ale ty widziałeś jakie to wielkie? Czkawka: Spokojnie, nie będziemy walczyć sami. Wyślę Straszliwca po wsparcie. Astrid: Ach. Sączysmark i bliźniaki? Taa, od razu mi ulżyło. Czkawka: Przestań. Chyba wiesz, że każda pomoc się przyda. Mieczyk: Hej. Chłopaki. Gdzie się schowała? No nie powiem, że się wygadaliście, no przysięgam. Szpadka: O, tutaj jest! Hahahahaha… Ech. Mieczyk: Hahaha… Hej! Eee, ee… Ty, a czemu…. Czemu ten smok tu… tak się na nas patrzy? Szpadka: Na ciebie też? Myślałam, że tylko na mnie. Mieczyk: Ej, ale okropnie się gapi. Szpadka: Ty, ale czego on chce? Mieczyk: Czego by nie chciał, ja też nie chcę. Szpadka: Poszedł sobie? Mieczyk: No chyba tak. Szpadka: Słuchaj, na „trzy” uciekamy. Jeden… Mieczyk: Łooo! Odczep się ty… ty namolny, wredny potworze! Śledzik: Czkawka. Dosłownie przed chwilą pojawiły się żółte smoki z Rozpaczliwej Wyspy. Astrid: Co znaczy, że jeszcze jedna wyspa i Krzykozgon będzie u nas. Czkawka: A wsparcie jakoś nie nadlatuje. Okej. Zbudujemy jakąś linię obrony, tu, na Smoczej Wyspie. Ze wszystkiego co się da. Astrid: A może lepiej wracać do domu, co? Czkawka: Oszalałaś? Wiesz co będzie jak Krzykozgon rozwali tę wyspę? Wtedy wszystkie smoki przylecą prosto na Berk. Śledzik: I Krzykozgon na Berk? Oj, chyba lepiej nie. Czkawka: No właśnie. Astrid: To ile mamy czasu mniej więcej? Czkawka: Spróbujemy go ze Szczerbatkiem trochę spowolnić. Jak się pojawi reszta, przylecicie do mnie. Dobra? Astrid: Sorry, lecę z tobą. Czkawka: Nie, zostań. Jak Krzykozgon mnie wykiwa, trzeba będzie bronić wyspy. Astrid: Czyli że samą mnie tu zostawiasz? Śledzik: Eee… Puk, puk. Facet na smoku do usług. Wystarczy się odwrócić. Astrid: Ehe, sorry. Nie o to mi chodziło. Śledzik: Nie o to? Chcę powiedzieć nie tylko w swoim imieniu, że bardzo nam teraz przykro. Prawda, krzężnisia? Astrid: Och… Dobra. Leć. Wiking: Hę? A to ci dopiero pomnik. Mieczyk: Pomnik… Heh… Niezły pomysł. Szpadka: Mówię ci, nie zauważy nas. Sączysmark: Dzień dobry jacze łby. Co robicie? Mieczyk: Nie jesteśmy jacze łby. Szpadka: Właśnie. Jesteśmy pomnik. Mieczyk: Ty, a możemy być jaczych łbów pomnik. Sączysmark: Matko, powiecie czemu? Mieczyk: Cii. Schował się za tobą. Szpadka: Udawaj, że nas nie widzisz. Sączysmark: O co tu w ogóle chodzi? O, siemanko. Latająca poczta. Hmm… Nie sądziłem, że to się przyjmie. Mieczyk: Poczta? Szpadka: Pff… Ale głupia nazwa. Sączysmark: Pff. Głupie jacze łby. Mieczyk: Nie prawda. Pomnik jesteśmy. Zapomniałeś? Czkawka: No to… To nas wreszcie zauważył, co? To może zabawimy się trochę w berka? Ciekawe czy tym razem też się nabierze na tarczę. Heh, łatwo poszło. Może… za szybko się pochwaliłem. Ej, smoku! Przecież uwielbiasz błyskotki. No, przynajmniej kiedyś uwielbiałeś. Aaaa! Aaa! Nie jest dobrze. Zrobił się większy i jakiś sprytniejszy. Jak dla nas umiarkowane połączenie. Astrid: Off… Wiedziałam, że ta cała latająca poczta jest do bani. Śledzik: Przestań, wcale nie. Straszliwce, w odróżnieniu od innych smoków… Astrid: … strzegą swojego terytorium. Śledzik: Czekaj… Genialne. Astrid, jesteś wielka! No normalnie mógłbym cię teraz ucałować! Astrid: Nikt nie będzie mnie całował! Nigdy! Zrozumiano?! Śledzik: Wiesz, leć może pomóc Czkawce, bo ja… ja mam pomysł. Ale potrzebuję trochę czasu. Astrid: Hej! A gdzie ty sobie idziesz?! Śledzik: Proszę, zaufaj mi. Czkawka: Plazma nie robi na nim większego wrażenia. Astrid: Wynoś się stąd ty obrzydliwa, przerośnięta glisto. Czkawka: Śledzik! Co ty wyprawiasz?! A gdzie wsparcie?! Śledzik: Spokojnie, już ja mam wsparcie. Gronkle, strzelamy! Astrid: Łoł, jak międzynarodowy zlot Gronkieli. Jak on to zrobił? Czkawka: Gronkiele mają spory instynkt terytorialny. Do upadłego są w stanie bronić swojej wyspy. Brawo, Śledzik! Genialny pomysł! Śledzik: Co nie, że tak? I kto tu się umie bronić, co? Ech, widzieliście? Schował się. Czkawka: Och. Nie tak całkiem. Astrid, Śledzik. Skombinujcie tyle dzikich smoków, ile się da. Ja spróbuje wywabić go na powierzchnię. No, świetnie. Lada chwila zatopi nam wyspę. Szczerbatek, uciekamy! Mieczyk: Cześć. Dostaliśmy wiadomość. Sączysmark: Ta, chyba ja dostałem. Łał, czy mi się wydaję, czy urósł? Mieczyk: Nooo, teraz to jest czadowy. Astrid: Lecimy, smoczki! Pora zrobić tu mały porządek! Kolce! Pal! Śledzik: Gronkiele! Nur! Czkawka: Ale pięknie! Wszystkie dzikie smoki bronią swojej wyspy. Astrid: A jakoś tak mi się wydaję, że Krzykozgon to raczej za prędko tu nie wróci. Czkawka: Ej, no nie, super. I teraz co? Zatonie? Śledzik: Gronkiele, lawa! Czkawka: Genialnie, lawa zatkała tunele. Śledzik, Sztukamięs. Dzisiaj to wy jesteście bohaterami. Śledzik: Om, no weź. Patrz jak się czerwienimy. Sączysmark: Chyba wszyscy widzieli, jak tylko się pojawiłem na Hakokle, Krzykozgon zaraz podwinął ogon. No nie? Astrid: Aaa… A te dzikie smoki nie miały z tym kompletnie nic wspólnego. Sączysmark: Kompletnie. Śledzik: Ach, żeby ten potwór się już tu więcej nie pojawiał. Księżnisia ma przez niego wzdęcia. Chyba nie muszę wchodzić w szczegóły, co nie? Astrid: Czkawka. I co? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego o Krzykozgonie? Czkawka: Z fajnych rzeczy, rodzi się jeden na sto lat mniej więcej. Astrid: I to ma być fajne? Sączysmark: A nie fajne coś jest? Mieczyk: Ja, ja, ja zgadnę! Może na przykład… będzie koniec świata. Czkawka: Mniej więcej. Mieczyk: Eee… Czkawka, ja żartowałem. Czkawka: Z tych nie fajnych rzeczy… To coś nadal żyje. I któregoś dnia przyjdzie do nas na Berk. Kategoria:Scenariusze